Cubano
Seriously though, what is up with that guy? ;) Quotes * Well it's Friday night now, so you know that the female NPCs are going to take forever to get ready. * I just assume that postpartum lactation's out for reasons similar to the player not owning any furniture. The Unethical Experimentation Party is in bed with the formula manufacturers and has accordingly spiked the water supply with anti-lactation hormones to push new mothers towards the store shelves. * Since you've decided to be an ableist shitlord that only accepts the "right" kind of NPC, for moral reasons that rule and the rest of the comments are fit to be ignored. Next time check your privilege. * That's actually some of the game's subtle political commentary. Most of Europe's right wing parties (represented in game by the Unethical Experimentation Party) have been out of power so long that they lack leaders with actual governing experience. Driving people out of their homes and into local businesses through an ordinance that bans home furnishings is exactly the kind of hare-brained scheme you'd expect from officials with no experience at stimulating a real world economy. * I'm pretty sure the player getting mugged so often is a jab at the local government's poor public safety record. * You'll be surprised to learn the electric boner couch incident is actually drawn from real life. * Leg wear is against Splendid Ostrich's religion. There's a slot for it because faith untested is no kind of faith. * At the end of the game if the player chooses to switch back to being a man, Ivy's machine goes haywire again, except this time it shrinks the player down to insect proportions, eventually leading to miniature sexy fun. It's actually a marketing tie-in with the new Ant-Man movie, the details of which were hammered out over the last couple of weeks with Marvel's lawyers, thus explaining Splendid Ostrich's absence. It may strike some people as shamelessly selling out, but I don't see why a little corporate money rolling in necessarily has to have adverse effects. By the way, be sure to catch Marvel's Ant-Man™, starring Paul Rudd, Michael Douglas, and Evangelyne Lilly, in theaters July 17. Advance tickets on sale now. Film not yet rated. * He touches his tongue to your clit and tells you that mffmghrrmma mfrmmggrfd hmmmsdfud. * I think in a world of mechano-cribs and transformation machines that there's room to be creative with anti-mugging measures. Why use something as simple and effective as pepper spray when the player could enlist Ivy to whip up an experimental pacification device that hasn't been tested on humans, but has been shown to subdue an orangutan in a labratory environment in under 1.5 seconds, with paradoxical reactions resulting in explosive simian rage occuring in under 4% of trial uses. * It's true. Starting 500+ patreon accounts turns out to be a great way to launder all of the money from my not quite legal exotic pet import business. Not sure why I felt the need to admit that through one of my alts though... * Sick, huh? Stuck inside all day, steering clear of other people so they don't catch your germs. Sounds like the perfect environment to code Newlife if you ask me. Category:People